


Cage

by Schnubbel166



Series: Captured [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnubbel166/pseuds/Schnubbel166
Summary: She walks. She feels. She obeys...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Here is the second part of 'Imprisoned'. When I wrote this, I wanted to try something new. I hope you like it.  
> You should also knwo, that the story is written from Azula's view.  
> If you have any suggestions for improvement or something like that, feel free to leave a comment ;)  
> I hope you enjoy to read this :)

Stone, under her bare feet. A cold breeze, that lets her shiver. The sweet smell of an exotic plant. A dark red dress, that swirls around her legs.

Fear of the walk, that lays in front of her. The darkness, that swallows her shadow. Just a few laterns, that lighten up her way.

An ending, oppressive.

She did nothing wrong. She obeyed him, no matter why. But though, she still feels scared.

The door is close, just a few steps away.

Breath, low and calm. Deep, but airless.

Silence, echoing through the palace walls, fills every empty hall.

A smile, just as false as the promise wich was made just for her. Freedom, a change, that will never happen.

Only one moment, hesitation.

Then, she knocks. Seconds of quiet waiting. “Come in.” Words, seeming so innocent, but terrible.

Cold metall, when she touches the doorknob and turns it.

Slow steps, warmed up carpet between her toes. The crown, heavy on her head. A smile, it hurts.

“Father. I did everything you wanted me to. The waterbender is dead.”

He. Elegant, graceful and deadly. Illuminated in the light of the fireplace. Dressed in a red and golden robe.

“I knew that I can trust you.”

A hand, offered to her.

“Azula, I want you to sit next to me.”

A request. As heavy as the crown, as terrible as the words, as cold as the breeze and the metall and as painful as the smile.

“Of course, father.”

Obedience, no matter what.

_Love?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
